


For Reasons We Don't Understand//Taking over my life a Second Time

by BearhemianRhapsody (AnnieTClarke)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Like a lil bit angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WOMP, ex's, idk how to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTClarke/pseuds/BearhemianRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If you would have told Louis Tomlinson, football star, party boy, extrovert and former drama club president that at twenty-four HE would end up cowering behind a rack of Adidas Jumpers he would have laughed in your face and called you a wanker.</p><p>So obviously that’s exactly where he ends up, because life is cruel like that.</p><p>“Louis? Is that you? What are you do-?”</p><p>“Hush, Liam can’t you see ‘m tryin’ to hide” Louis whispered aggressively from his spot on the floor. “Get ‘ere.” '</p><p>Prompt: Louis works at a name brand clothing store. Harry happens to be at that store needing help finding the best outfit for a night out. Harry also happens to be Louis’ ex. Much bickering and angst.</p><p>Or the one where Harry really didn't need to stop at an Adidas outlet to find an outfit for his birthday party this weekend and Louis really didn't need to see Harry. But maybe they both needed something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you're lost just look for me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Soul/gifts).



> I'm bad with spelling I'm so sorry ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump right into it, shall we?

If you would have told Louis Tomlinson, football star, party boy, extrovert and former drama club president that at twenty-four HE would end up cowering behind a rack of Adidas Jumpers he would have laughed in your face and called you a wanker.

So obviously that’s exactly where he ends up, because life is cruel like that.

“Louis? Is that you? What are you do-?” 

“Hush, Liam can’t you see ‘m tryin’ to hide” Louis whispered aggressively from his spot on the floor. “Get ‘ere.” 

He forcefully pulled Liam down to a crouching position beside him before returning to stealth mode. His petite hands tentatively parted a sea of colorful sports jackets as he returned to watching his subject. His eyes as bright and blue as the morning sky, his vision as sharp as his features, a pink tongue darting out in concentration. He was in predator mode, he’d know. He saw Mufasa teach Simba this in The Lion King, not that he’d watched The Lion King it’s just he had five little sisters and-

“Lou, what the hell are we doing?”

“Shush Liam, stop interrupting me.”

“But Louis, we have to get back to work!”

“I said be quite!”

“Liam, Louis? What the fuck are you two doing?” In came a velvety voice from above them, which should have sounded more threatening and angry but when has Zayn Malik ever sounded like he was speaking anything less than the lyrics to an R&B song? Right.

Liam was the first to spring to his feet, always the traitor. “Sorry about that Mr Malik, Lou was just playing around, haha, yeah we’ll get back to work right n-“

“Jesus Christ Li, could you stop kissing Z’s ass for four fuckin’ minutes, huh? I promise after that you can get back to your rim job!”

“Wait a minute,” a voice as deep as a valley sounded above him causing Louis to instantly freeze in place. It’s amazing how a few pitched sound waves still send shivers down his spine, like being drenched by a bucket of ice cold memories that washed over him. 

“I’d know that voice anywhere. Louis?”

Shuffling sounded above him as the sound of deliberately slow steps as they got got closer and closer, soon Louis could see familiar swayed ankle boots padding around his cotton shield. Maybe if he held his breath and closed his eyes...

“Lou? Louis?” As the voice got louder and louder Louis tried to push himself farther and farther into clothing he took refuge behind, as if to become one with the fabric and disappear from the world. 

“Oh, excuses me, have you by any chance seen...Oh! There you are Louis, I knew it was you!”

Louis sent a silent prayer up to the God he didn’t believe in before rolled back onto the balls of his feet and raised his head. He opened his eyes slowly, and if anyone asked it was because of the bright overhanging lights and no other reason.

“Hi…Harry” He said, voice still a bit small from his new found shyness, he quickly took in the aforementioned boys’ features. 

Or man, for to his surprise little lanky cuddly Harry Styles has now grown into a man. His once soft features replaced with angular definition, his eyes a deep forest green glowing with a familiar youthfulness that slapped Louis in the face with nostalgia. Even his hair had grown, now pouring gently over his shoulders like a gentle waterfall. Louis feels like he’s about to throw up the lunch he didn’t have in favor of stalking this same man. He feels his heart in his belly button and his lungs in his throat. 

“Hi Lou.” The man-boy spoke again, eyes glistening and smile enchanting. Louis was screwed.

“Yeah, hi, again.” Louis managed.

“What are you doing down there?” Harry replied, ever-present smile still playing on his lips Louis narrowed his eyes.

“Are you insulting me height again, Curly? Feel like a big bad boy ‘cuz you grew your hair and your legs, eh?”

A deep crackle sounded above him, so deep as if it intended to send Louis six feet under, he could tell, this boy was always going to be the death of him.

“No, I er, I mean since you’re on the ground” Harry spoke between giggles and bitten lips. His face was reddening, probably from laughing.

“Oh, uhm, I’m,” Louis stood quickly, knees cracking from stooping for so long, blood finally returning to his feet. “Was just taking stock is all. Yup.” 

Harry only smiled toothily at him for a beat before the sound of someone interrupting them, also reminding Louis that they weren’t alone.

“Uhm, are you two..” 

“Liam! Oh sorry where are my manners. Liam, Zayn, this is uhh,” He looked to Harry for a second before speaking. “This is my old friend, Harry Styles.”

Harry smiled tightly at them both, extending a polite hand. “Nice to meet you both.” His face radiated happiness to any normal human eyes, but Louis knew, he saw it the second the light turned off behind green eyes, he also knew exactly why they did. He knew he was the reason. He was ways the reason, even after five long years.

Both Zayn and Liam shook Harry’s hand, Liam’s face a bit skeptical while nonchalance drizzled out of Zayn’s very pours.

“Nice to meet you t-“

“Yeah, nice to meet you’re ya’ or whatever, but are you finished?” Zayn interrupted Liam mid-sentence. Harry looked confused; an expression Louis was too familiar with, and too endeared by.

“Uhm, yeah I guess?” He replied, thick eyebrows drawing together.

“Good.” Was all Zayn said before dragging both Louis and Liam by the hand with a firm yet gentle force. Zayn was all Hard Rock on the outside and Chuck E’ Cheese on the inside. “You two need to get the fuck back to work.” He hissed. Louis put up no fight, thankful for an escape route. That feeling at the pit of his stomach was definitely not disappointment. Nope.

“I’ll see you around then Louis?” Harry shouted from behind them, probably startling a few customers, where did he get that voice from?

“Sure!” Louis threw the word over his shoulder, along with a quick thumbs up before Zayn dragged him to the other side of the store. It took only for a second to see the look on Harry’s face as he left. The same expression Harry had the last time he left.

He could tell in the way his skin tingled, he could tell in the was his face was warm and the way his stomach still flipped.  
Louis was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first Larry fic. I'm a bit nervous to be honest.I'd love to hear what you think! Drop me a comment :D
> 
> If you're lost just look for me you'll find me over at => http://queen-bearhemianrhapsody.tumblr.com/


	2. Yesterday you said to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with much bickering and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow, the response to last chapter was beyond anything I expected. I'm really so happy you have no idea! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**January 2016**

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks Zayn, that’s really sweet of you.”

“Why do you look like shit?”

Louis exhaled exasperatedly. He had trouble sleeping last night, his slumber was disturbed by green hair and cherry lips and soft curls. But Zayn didn’t need to know that. Zayn with his golden caramel milk chocolate eyes and his artfully dishevel glossy black hair and his perfectly symmetrical face. Zayn with his smooth brown sugar skin and his Colgate commercial worthy smile, now that he thinks about it, Louis kinda hates him.

“I’m stressed. You give me too much work. Shorten my shifts and I promise I’ll look less like dog poop.”

It’s not often that Zayn Malik takes his armor off, but when he does it’s a sight to behold. His entire face melts, his normally piercing eyes are glaze over with concern and a subtle frown paints his chiseled features. He grabs ahold of Louis shoulder reassuringly, bending down closely to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re alright, bro?”

“Yeah,” Louis let go reluctantly, “I think I’m just having a hard time coming to terms with my past a present? I’m not really where I want to be. I dunno...” And how was Louis not to be completely honest when caught in stare of puppy dog eyes? They’re like truth-rays and Louis was not immune. He was like a deer caught in headlights, Zayn needs to stop spending time with Liam.

“Nah, I get you. Sometimes we expect more out of life that life will give us at a time. That doesn’t mean we’ll never have everything. It’s just life’s way of saying, ‘He bro, this is enough for now.’ And then it gives us more to manage later when we’re stronger. It’s like lifting weights and shit. Ask Liam.”

“Uhh, thanks, Z.” Louis was coming to the conclusion that Zayn was high.

“No prob, you know what’ll make you feel better? We should go drinking tonight! At a club.”

“Zayn, its Tuesday.”

“Exactly!” He punctuated his sentence with a smack of a kiss against Louis’ forehead. Louis now came to the conclusion that Zayn was _really_ fucking high, he’s never this chill in public much less at work and Louis has no idea what’s gotten into him.

Suddenly the sound of metal clinging against tile interrupted their moment. Louis turned around to the direction of the commotion expecting to find some toddler getting reprimanded by their parent for making a mess. What he didn’t expect to see was a familiar grown ass man standing in front of a fallen over a rack of sweatpants with his arms outstretched and palms open. He stood frozen in place like he’d expected ‘the force’ to help pick up the mess before him. After a beat he sheepishly looked up at the employees eyeing him with annoyance.

“Oops.” Was all the supersized toddler could manage.

“Whoopsie daisy.” Zayn sing-songed as he bent down to stabilize and restock the fallen merchandise.  Louis stood immobilized, momentarily caught off guard.

“Hi…Harry” the words flew out of his mouth before he could dictate them.

“Louis, funny meeting you here, ha” Harry struggled, running long fingers through even longer hair.

“I work here.”

“Right. I forgot.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Shopping obviously.” Harry retorted as if he had been accused of doing something naughty. He took a step back defensively; looking affronted and Louis couldn’t help but wonder why.

“You wear Adidas now? I thought you hated it.” At that Harry’s eyes widened, as if he was surprised that Louis remembered something like that, what he doesn’t know is that Louis remembers a lot, even if he doesn’t always show it. But then again he can’t really blame Harry for lacking faith in him.

“Oh, your Lou’s friend from yesterday.” Zayn popped up out of nowhere. Reminding Louis that no, him and Harry aren’t the only ones in the room, or the universe.

“Yeah…I’m his friend…” Harry said to his boots rather than to Zayn’s face. “Good to see you again.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around London before?”

“I just moved here actually.”

“Oh, so need anything in the store? Want any help?”

“Oh, uhm.” Green eyes shifted from Louis to Zayn nervously, “I was just looking for an outfit to erm, wear, like on a night out.”

“In an Adidas store?” Both Zayn and Louis deadpanned, voices flat. Who (other than Louis) wears Adidas on a night out? That’s right, nobody with common sense, or a sense of fashion.

“Yup.” Harry replied simply, an undertone of grumpiness in his voice, probably from being judged. Still he looked at the ground as if it held the secrets to some anti-aging kale smoothly recipe he was trying to decipher.

“Well, Louis can probably help you find something. Right Lou?”

“I’m on lunch break though,” Louis pouted.

“Not anymore you’re not. You’re acting like you can’t help you old friend out?” Harry seemed to grimace and flinch every time Zayn mentioned the word ‘Friend.’

“Yeah, ‘course I can. Come on Haz” Louis beckoned to Harry, about to turn away when Zayn gently gripped Harry by the sleeve.

“Hold on, I have an idea.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Harry you should come out for drinks tonight.”  He turned his full body and full charm towards him. “It’ll be fun, plus it’ll help you out since you’re new. Get you used to the town.”

“But it’s Tuesday..”

“Exactly!” Zayn replied with a smile so inviting it could solve world conflicts. It worked though, Harry seemed charmed enough. His eyebrows relaxed and his lips smoothened into a gentle smile. “Sure, I guess I can go” He said slowly, lashes fanning.

Louis felt something warm, sticky and unpleasant pool at the bottom of his stomach. A feeling he did not want to acknowledge, even if it was the reason for most of his following actions.

“Welp, good that you two are getting along. Zayn,” He looked at the taller boy with skeptically raised eyebrows. “That was uncharacteristically nice of you. Harold,” He turned to even taller boy and sized him up with his eyes. And if a red tint dusted Harry’s features the moment he did then he really didn’t notice. Honestly. “Let’s find you an outfit, yeah?”

He grabbed Harry’s hand and directed him straight to the other side of the room, maneuvering them until they reached an area with significantly less customers.

“So what were you thinking of getting?” He looked behind himself only to see the person in question staring back at him expressionlessly. “What?”

“You haven’t changed have you Louis Tomlinson?” His was abysmal, dripped with unconcealed malice as his face hardened, chasing away and replacing his once boyish appearance with stoic suspicion. It was then the full force of the transformation hit him. The broad shoulders, the strong endless legs, the thick muscular frame. Harry Styles had become a man. A really attractive one at that.

“You seemed to have though. You changed a lot.” Was all he could manage as he tried to discipline his mind from wondering if ALL of Harry had changed.

“At least one of has.” Harry snapped.

“I guess that defeats the purpose of your wrist tattoo then.” Louis simply stated, turning around to shuffle through isle of clothing. “So again, what are you looking for?”

All he got was silence in response, after a moment he turned around only to find Harry staring at nothing in particular with his bottom caught between his teeth.

“Forget it, this was a bad idea” His voice sounded like defeat.

“Wha-what why, the brand really isn’t that shit y’know. I could find you something.”

“I’m gonna get back to work. There’s nothing for me here.”

“You were here yesterday, and then you came back today. You must have been interested in something.” He step closer to Harry, exhaling a lengthy sigh with his hands on his hips as he looked around. Harry shook his head once, eyes only meeting Louis’ for a fraction of a second before pulling away.

“I thought there was something I liked, looks like someone got to it first though.” It was so strange looking at this Harry, because even though his face had landmarks Louis would never forget, like his smile lines or the mole by his chin, it was vastly different. His Harry had looked like a young boy ready to search the globe for all its treasure, this Harry looked like someone who’d lost his.

“I want to apologize.”

“But you won’t.” Was all he got in reply.

“Maybe I should have been the one to get that tattoo.” I offered humorlessly. There was a pregnant pause where both them avoided each other’s gaze.

“I won’t come to your outing. I don’t wanna make it awkward for you.” Harry said meekly, lip mashed between his teeth once more.

“No, please, you’re welcome to come. Zayn invited you, Zayn not very nice y’know, if the one person he’d been nice to in 2 years stand him up he’ll probably remain a Grinch forever. And I work for him, I don’t want that.” He sent an encouraging smile Harry’s way, “C’mon, it won’t be awkward.”

“I don’t know…”

“I want you there.” Louis offered his most sincere of voices. ”You should hang out with us. With me. It’s been years, Haz.”

Harry looked at him quizzically, as if scanning his face before his shoulders relaxed. “Sure. Fine.”

“Great!” Louis smiled. “I’ll text you the time and place latter and we can meet up in the evening.”

Louis didn’t know that Harry could look this confused for this long. Neither did he know that there were so many ways human features could depict confusion in so little time, it was almost comical.

“Don’t you need my number for that?” Harry asked, slowly and unsurely.

“Did you change your number since we last saw each other?”

“No…” He replied Louis smile toothily this time.

“Good. Then I already have it.”

***

Three hours later when Louis went home the conversation was still fresh in his mind. The second he got into his apartment he flopped down unto his bed with so much force it hurt his tummy. He was really out of shape.

He stayed there for a few minutes before he slid his hand down, fishing his phone out of his pocket and pulling up his contacts. He didn’t have to scroll too long to find the number he was looking for but the second he found it his hand stilled and a wave of unsuppressed emotions overcame him. Maybe it was the familiarity of being in bed, but he couldn’t help remembering the last time he had Harry in his bed.

He locked his phone and rolled over on his side, away from the center of his bed. He’d text Harry the location later, right now he really just need a nap.

**January 2013**

_Louis fell onto his side with a force so hard he probably would have felt something if he hadn’t been completely blissed out. His breathing came out in quick pants as his body tried to re-supply itself with oxygen. Needing comfort in his post orgasm haze, he reached out across the bed with a grabbing hand. His partner giggled before rolling over into his arms. It was gross, but Louis was has always been handsy and he’s sure Harry doesn’t mind._

_“Pillow talk?” The younger boy asked, pressing a light kiss between his eyelids. His eyes were locked but Louis was still sure that if he opened them he’d be greeted with glossed over doe eyes, pure and innocent even after a night of not-so-innocent activities.  Louis threaded his hands through fucked out hair before reciprocating a just as tender kiss to Harry’s forehead._

_“Noo, sleep time baby, shh.”_

_“But Louis…”_

_“I’m sleepy Haz. C’mon, count sheep or something, count some curly sheep.” Louis mumbled._

_“Lou..”_

_“I’m asleep, look at me sleeping.”_

_“Lou, it’s important”_

_“Z,Z,Z,Z,Z, so many Z’s”_

_There was no reply after that, but Louis could feel disappointed eyes on him, he could almost taste the pout on plump lips. His heart breaks a little bit each passing minute because he hates having Harry like this. He hates disappointing him, especially because he knows he doesn’t give him enough. So naturally, after a minute or so he gave in and pulled Harry closer in his arms. There wasn’t much space already, seeing as Louis’ college dorm room sported nothing but a single bed and some drawers, but Louis has no boundaries with personal space, especially as Harry was nestled beneath his neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's temple before nuzzling his hair._

_“What is it love?” He asks in a breathy whisper._

_“It’s just, you know,” Harry stuttered over his words, words slower that usual, voice rougher, probably because of his fucked out mouth. The thought of this sent twitch to Louis’ lower half. Down boy._

_“You know my birthdays coming up. Of course you know but er..” Harry was stalling._

_“Yeah babe, your birthday's next week. We’ll finally be able to fuck in America, want me to bring you there? I would.” Louis promised emptily. Harry chuckled breathily before kissing Louis on the neck. That didn’t do much to help his situation down below._

_“No, you know that’s not what I want. I don’t need that.” He spoke, voice dripping with sugary sweetness and an undertone of lust._

_“What do you want then, d’you wanna top?” Louis replied, eyes darkening as Harry’s hand slide over his torso._

_“No Lou, it’s not that.” His fingers stilled, a sign that he was getting nervous again._

_“Then what is it love? Anything, once it’s within my power, I’ll get it for you.” He pressed a kiss to already open mouth, silencing the sentence that was on the tip of his tongue. “I know I can’t do much for you, like buy you all the nice things you deserve, but if you need something I’ll try.”_

_“I don’t need material things Louis. I just want you.”_

_“And I just want to spoil you. I wish I could.”_

_“I don’t want much for my birthday,” Harry whispered, bringing his eyes to meet Louis’. A wave over took him in that moment and he felt he would do anything to keep this boy buy his side._

_“I just want t-to hold your hand … in public. And not worry about it even if it’s just for one day. Can we be like normal couples for one day Louis? All I’m asking.”_

_“I don’t know about that Harry.” Louis released him and turned over. Not wanting to see his face, or the familiar disappointment in his eyes._

_“Louis!”_

_“It’s not that easy Haz! Not all of us have it easy like you!”_

_“I’m not out either.” Harry’s voice broke; the air in the room was getting heavy, Louis felt his chest tighten and as if even the air itself had stilled._

_“I’m willing to risk it for you.”_

_“Just go to bed already. I’m not in the mood.”_

_“But Louis…” his voice was small, pleading, he was on the verge of tears and Louis hated it, so he did the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He turned over and looked into helpless green eyes, mustering up all the willpower he could manage for a final punch._

_“It’s not happening okay Harry? So long as my homophobic Christian father is the one paying my school tuition, then I can’t fucking do that. And if you have a problem with that then maybe you should find someone that can treat you better.”_

_He turned back over before he could see the rest of the tear drops spilling over. He pulled the sheets over himself in shame, not wanting to see the damage he’d done. There was no use however, since he could still hear Harry’s soft whimpers throughout the night._

_He doesn’t know why he said all of that, so he cried too, hoping it could be heard in his whimpers, hoping Harry could read the message in the trail of his tears; ‘Don’t leave me, I know I don’t give you enough, but you’re all I have.’_

_If only that was enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo, how is it so far? :D


	3. I don't have the capacity for fucking, you're meant to be helping me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' isn't jealous why would you say that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the waiting room at the doctors office, cuz nothing is more inspiring than being in queue.

It was only ten pm yet the party was already in full swing. The club over flooded with people, grinding and dancing up against one another. A high scent of alcohol and cigarettes perfumed the air as the multicolored lights above flashed to the beat of whatever new Drake song was pounding from the speakers.

Louis could feel the liquor burning in his veins, he felt the familiar sting every time he gulped another glass down. This however felt nothing like the aching pain he felt every time his caught sight of Harry, rocking against some random in a fedora hat and who the fuck wears a fedora to a nightclub? This is exactly why Louis doesn't party on Tuesdays.

Tuesdays was apparently the name of the party Zayn was apparently holding out on. Somehow Liam seemed familiar with it though if the way be nodded to the bartender before her was served drinks for both himself and Zayn showed anything.

They had been sitting and having a surprisingly good time. Harry got along fine with Z and Liam. It wasn't very awkward as they hadn't inquired on their past, and though Harry barely said anything after Louis abandoned his seat in favour of sitting across Zayn's lap to steal his food and drink all was well.

That was until Liam suggested that they should dance, as in together, in a group, but Harry just had to attract the attention of some stranger bloke that was probably a sugar daddy or something and he was definitely not fit and his biceps definitely weren't sexy as they flexed around Harry's waist because he was a creepy fedora wearing wanker.

So if Louis was staring at them all night instead of finding someone to bump and grind with or even find out where Zayn and Liam had fucked off to then he couldn't be blamed. Who knew what this guy was in to? He had to make sure Harry was safe.

So when Zayn popped up asking questions that was exactly what he told him.

"The guys wearing a fedora Z! Inside! The only way he could be any more shady is if he wore actual shades in here! Its my duty to look out for him, he's my friend after all."

"Mhhm," Zayn mused unconvinced. "Sure, your friend. Amigo, homie, very plutonic"

"I don’t know what your implying, i pretty much missed half of that because the music’s loud as shit and you talk like you have to remain in a constant falsetto so Imma ignore it"

Zayn shook his head once and grabbed Louis' waist, tipping them side to side. "You're supposed to be having fun. Stress relief and all."

Not minding their close proximity, knowing how affectionate Zayn got after a few drinks Louis pouted, "I am having fun."

"You look more stressed than you were at work" and Louis couldn't even argue.

"Dance with me." Zayn said as he came up closure. There was a Chris Brown song on, lord knows Chris Brown and liquor turn Zayn into wet dream on the dance floor. They danced front to front, laughing ever so often at the jokes that filled the very little space between them. It was more good fun that anything else.

Soon Louis realized he couldn't spot Harry, which was fine, he was having fun. A litter after he got a glimpse of Liam over Zayn's shoulder. He beckoned him to join and the two of them sandwiched Zayn in a ridiculous dance.

It was not long after that Louis felt the need to head to the bathroom. Somehow the closer he got to it the more something didn't feel right. Before he even opened the door the first thing he heard was a gruff voice.

"You were acting like a good lil slut on the dance floor but now you can't even put out? Fuck if you think you won't!"

"St-stop! Just let me go I changed my mind!"

And fuck if Louis didn’t know that voice. He didn’t even know how it happened, in seconds he was kicking down the stall, and dragging the obviously shocked brunette out of that dickheads reach.

He shoved Harry against his chest as he belted profanities, realizing it was the same guy from before, fedora discarded on the floor. After screaming something about consent and being a descent fucking human being he dragged Harry out of the bathroom, out of the club and onto the street.

"Where are you staying? I'm calling us a cab" he said with all the calmness he could muster under such circumstances, (which was none at all) as he held his hand out to hail a taxi.

"You don't have to, you didn't have to, I had everything under control." Harry spoke to the curb instead of Louis, voice bare whisper above the vehicles passing in the street.

"You fucking kidding me? No you did not! He should have taken advantage of you!" He didn't want to use the other word. Didn't want to even think about it.

"It was partially my fault. I shouldn’t have said yes in the first place."

"What the fuck, I thought you never had sex with guys from the club!?"

"I don't okay!"

"Then why the fuck-!"

"I was drunk! I still fucking am! So can you quite the fuck down, my heads killing me."

He wrapped his hand around his head and bent down with his head between his knees. They didn't speak as Louis shot a quick text to Liam explaining that Harry was sick and he was taking him home. A little after that a taxi pulled up to them and Louis pulled Harry in.

They drove in silence after Harry gave the driver his address, explaining to Louis that he had done vodka shots with the prick right before the retreated to the bathroom and he was beginning to feel the full effects.

They pulled up to Harry’s apartment complex a little after twelve. Coincidentally it wasn't too far from Louis'. He fished the key out of Harry's pocket and dragged them upstairs to the number Harry indicated as he shifted his wait on Lou. Harry got the number wrong a few times as the key didn't fit the door. They even once started a woman probably in her late thirties who came out with a frying pan to attack whoever was trying to break into her flat. They got it after a while though, with no help from Harry who was gone at this point. He currently had his arms wrapped around Louis from behind while his head rest on Louis'.

"I'm a hoodie jacket!" He'd say before nuzzling his drunken giggles into soft brown fringe. Louis could only laugh.

Louis dragged him around the moderately spacious flat until he found the bedroom pushed Harry down on his bed before removing some of his clothing.

He could have planned this better; after all he very much KNEW how Harry got when he was drunk. Yet he didn't see it coming when arms circled around him pulling him down. Louis barely had time to register what was happening before he was squeezed into Harry’s arms as he pet his face.

Like literally pet his face. Hitting Louis in the eye more often than not, all while whispering "Ssssssssh"

"Jesus Harry you drunken elephant I've got to get home," Louis complained with in a whisper. The only response he got was another "Shhhhhh", which okay.

He tried getting up off the bed but then Harry just came with him, wrapping around him like a koala bear. So he dragged them to the kitchenette he saw when he came in a forced Harry to have three cups of water. If he peed himself in his sleep tonight then good, Louis would have something to tease him about.

Wait, no, because Louis defiantly was t staying the night.

They were speaking, though the conversation didn’t make any sense to Lou, some gibberish about orange dinosaurs and feeding rabbit. Louis wasn't going to admit how endearing it was.

He dragged Harry back to the room, wrapping him up himself, glad that He was too drunk to be openly traumatized from what happened tonight but Louis knew he'd have to follow up because they had to talk about this?

So when Harry tried pull him to the bed to join Lou only smiled and sat then to him and whispered "Shhhh, remember?"

"No Lou, come," Harry retorted weakly.

"Nope, gotta go after I get you to sleep." Looking at him now, Louis took back everything he had said about Harry's face changing. Right now he looked as young as he did when Louis first met him, and as peaceful as he did the first time they fell asleep next to each other.

"No Lou, come," Harry argued in his sleep haze, liquor finally wearing him out. "S' been s'long, c'mon" thankful for Louis that was the last thing he said before his eyes closed and his body relaxed, drifting off into sleep. He would never have a reply for that, especially when Harry was this pissed.

When both Harry and the butterflies in Louis belly had finally fallen asleep Louis got up and made his way to leave the flat. The second he opened the door though he was faced with a head of bland hair and blue eyes bent with key in hand as if he was just unlocking the door. They stared at each other dumbly for two seconds before panic sunk in.

"What t fuck are ya doing in m flat you fuckin cunt!" A thick Irish accent fired at Louis.

"Sorry sorry! I was just dropping of Harry! I'm his friend, Louis just ask about Louis Tomlinson" he was being backed up against the wall before the blond stopped, as if the name rang a bell or jogged a memory. Blue eyes began searching similarly blue eyes. Louis took this opportunity to push past him and jet down the stairs and continued his stride on his way out the building.

He'd take the run home, he needed it to clear his head.

***

**October 2012**

_Harry was mesmerized. He could do than stare transfixed at the majesty before him._

_He'd been so reluctant about attending the party, not being one to socialize with this type of crowed. It was a party to celebrate the football team’s latest victory and Nick, knowing how Harry had been eyeing the team captain for weeks, had invited him._

_"You make it sound like I'm obsessed with him or summat, I've only been taking pictures if him for the school newspaper."_

_"Sure, H, your pictures are only for professional use, commercial things, work, keep telling yourself that."_

_"Heyy! I don't like what you're implying,"_

_"That you're gone for the footie captain? But you are, look there he is right now."_

_Harry spun so fast he very nearly broke his neck. He had t do a double take and by the time he looked back Nick had fucked off into thin air._

_The subject of his attention was a caramel haired boy; his soft fringe was sticking to his forehead with sweat, just like it looked when he played. His eyes where nearly shut and he bit his lips as he gyrated to the sound of the Ke$sha song playing at max volume. Harry couldn't see below his waist, what with large amount of university student filling the room in a similar fashion, but he could imagine the stretch of his tight jeans as it covered the circumference of his plump ass. He looked like sin, and Harry was never very religious._

_After standing there for some time, staring in wonder as the bass boomed the alcohol in his system somehow convinced him to make a move. Cheap bear and pretty boys where his weaknesses, sue him._

_As he made his way through the crowed he must have caught his eye, a sly smirk graced his delicate features as he threaded his hands through his hair, destroying his fringe as his body moved seductively._

_Maybe he shouldn't have been moving so fast though, and maybe he should have watched where he was going, then he wouldn’t have hit himself into some random guy, spilling his whiskey, and oh shit, he was Irish, just Harry's luck to spill an Irishman's whiskey. He called Harry a cunt in more ways than Harry knew was possible._

_By the time he made it over to his previous distraction the boy was still giggling fits. Harry was mortified, he was going to contemplate l just leaving and giving up when slim yet toned arms wrapped around his neck._

_Instinctively his wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled closer._

_"So, Hi there." He chirped_

_"Hi, I'm Harry."_

_"I'm Louis."_

_"I know." Harry replied despite himself._

_"That was real smooth of you, Harry." He giggled to Harry's embarrassment. He couldn't even bring himself to say anything._

_"I'm just pulling ya leg love," Louis replied with a blinding smile that Harry could truly see himself getting used to._

_Harry couldn't help but smile, he was charmed. So they rocked the night away laughing and dancing on each other, bodies together. And if Harry had thought Louis' body was sin before, it was nothing compared to what he thought after Louis had been pressed against his semi, working his hips skillfully, sweat dripping down their bodies as heat pooled in his stomach._

_It was surprise that by the end of the night they were found kissing furiously against the walls of the club. Nick called an indicated that he was ready to go and Harry relayed his need to leave between tongue kisses._

_"Come home with me," Louis rasped against his lips, and Harry would have, he really would have, but.._

_"I can't." He said, pulling away reluctantly._

_"Whyyyyyy," Louis whined._

_"I don't go home with boys from clubs, and I don't fuck my fist night out with someone." Harry said, looking darkly down at Louis, making his intentions clear._

_"So you'll take me number then, yeah?" Louis' reply sounded more like a statement than a question as his hand slid down Harry's abdomen._

_"Yeah." Was all Harry could manage before attaching their lips in another heated kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feburary was just a really shitty month for me I'm sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, this is my first Larry fic. Just testing to see the response I get. If its good then I'll defiantly finish it. But tell me what you think?
> 
> Tumblr: http://queen-bearhemianrhapsody.tumblr.com/


End file.
